creactivefandomcom-20200215-history
Marvel's Ant-Girl
Marvel's Ant-Girl is an American animated web miniseries and a spin-off to Iago PUC's [[Marvel's Spider-Man (2017 TV series (Iago PUC's version))|version of Marvel's Spider-Man]]. Synopsis Set during Marvel's Spider-Man, Cassandra Lang deals with her own rogues gallery while just hanging out with her own friends and allies. Episodes 01) “''The Astonishing Ant-Girl''” Following her 9-year birthday party, Cassie Lang tries out her Pym Particle suit and debuts as Ant-Girl by going on junior-level heroics before entering a real battle by taking on Whirlwind, who is at the time robbing a bank in Queens and bullying Flash Thompson (who is also trying to earn superhero fame as Captain Ultra). * Note: Set after the introduction of episode "I'll Make a Spider-Man Out of You" in ''Marvel's Spider-Man''. 02) “''The Ant and the Fox''” During a slumber party at the F.E.A.S.T. Orphanage, Cassie witnesses her best friend Kit Renner exposing herself to a Terrigen Mist (which was released during Spider-Girl's fight with Black Cat) and fully transforming into a humanoid red fox. Cassie now works to protect Kit and keep her hidden from both citizens (including the Orphanage's staff and orphans) and super-villains, including Yellowjacket II / Rita DeMara, who had escaped prison and seeks a Mutant and/or Inhuman to be used for her boss' experiments and plans. 03) “''Seeing Ghosts''” During a school field-trip at Horizon High, Cassie witnesses Iron Man's old foe Ghost seeking to steal a EMP amplifier delivered to Max Modell by Ben Urich. Suiting up as Ant-Girl, Cassie and her cousin Gwen Stacy / Ghost-Spider work together intercept him and do their best to stop him before he can use the amplifier to destabilize Horizon High and sink it down the ground with everyone in it. 04) “''Halloween Nights''” TBD 05) “''Intelligencia''” TBD 06) “''TBD''” TBD 07) “''TBD''” TBD 08) “''TBD''” TBD 09) “''TBD''” TBD 10) “''TBD''” TBD 11) “''TBD''” TBD 12) “''TBD''” TBD 13) “''TBD''” TBD Characters Main * Ant-Girl / Cassandra "Cassie" Lang (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - A rather enthusiastic, but highly intelligent 9-year-old girl who received a prototype Pym Particle suit as a birthday gift from her father Scott Lang, the current Ant-Man. Her suit comes out of a Pym Particle-powered nanotech device on her wrist which she uses to design and redesign her suit. ** Appearance: The same as in Marvel's Spider-Man. Supporting Cassie Lang's Family * Ant-Man / Scott Lang (voiced by James Arnold Taylor) - Cassie's father. He is an Avenger and former petty criminal who acquired a suit which allows him to shrink or grow in scale while also increasing in strength and communicate with ants, becoming the current Ant-Man. ** Appearance: The same as in Avengers: Black Panther's Quest. * Wasp / Hope Van Dyne (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) - Cassie's mother. She in Avenger and the daughter of Hank Pym and Janet van Dyne who was handed down a similar suit and the Wasp mantle from her mother. ** Appearance: Based on Evangeline Lilly's character in Ant-Man and the Wasp and Avengers: Endgame. * Dr. Henry "Hank" Pym (voiced by Jim Meskimen) - Cassie's maternal grandfather, he is a S.H.I.E.L.D. entomologist, and physicist who became the original Ant-Man after discovering the subatomic particles which make the transformation possible. ** Appearance: Based on Michael Douglas' character in the MCU. * Ghost-Spider / Gwen Stacy (voiced by Laura Bailey) - Cassie's maternal older cousin and a Horizon High student who earned spider-powers after being bitten by a lab spider during Spider-Man's battle against Crossbones' mercenaries in Oscorp. **'Appearance': The same as in Marvel's Spider-Man. Fantastic Four Individuals * Franklin Richards Storm (voiced by Katie Leigh) - The 11-year-old of son of Reed Richards / Mr. Fantastic and Susan Storm / Invisible Woman. He has the ability to shape-shift to any form at his will. He is a very close friend to Cassie, who has a crush on him. ** Appearance: The same as in the 2005 All ages miniseries and animated after the males in the show. * The Werefox / Katherine "Kit" Renner (voiced by Tara Strong) - Cassie's 8-year-old best friend. She is an orphan residing at a F.E.A.S.T. shelter near Horizon High, and a Mutant/Inhuman hybrid with the skin and attributes of a red fox and the abilities to absorb metahuman energy with her teeth and claws. ** Appearance: The same as her counterpart in Ultimate Marvel: Earth-2. * Spider-Girl / Anya Corazon (voiced by Melanie Minichino) - Gwen's best friend and a Horizon High top student who earned spider-powers after being bitten by a lab spider during Spider-Man's battle against Crossbones' mercenaries in Oscorp. Anya also acts as Cassie's babysitter and treats her well like a little sister. **'Appearance': The same as in Marvel's Spider-Man. * Ms. Marvel / Kamala Khan (voiced by Kathreen Khavari) - A teenage superhero fangirl who manifested her size/shape shifting abilities due to exposure to the Terrigen Mist and her status as a Inhuman descendant. She currently battles crime as Ms. Marvel, an identity she adopted from her lifetime superhero idol and inspiration Carol Danvers / Captain Marvel. ** Appearance: The same as in Marvel's Spider-Man. * Brawn / Amadeus Cho (voiced by Eric Bauza) - A 24-year-old young genius and college student who is described as Earth's Seventh Smartest Person and, due to partial exposure to Gamma Radiation, he had become an younger version of the Hulk (although he retains his original personality and voice). ** Appearance: The same as in Marvel's Spider-Man. * Iron Man / Tony Stark (voiced by Mick Wingert) - The second-in command and benefactor of the Avengers, who is the CEO of Stark Industries and a self-described genius, billionaire, playboy, and philanthropist with electromechanical suits of armor of his own invention. ** Appearance: The same as in Marvel's Spider-Man. * Ben Urich (voiced by Peter Jessop) - Dr. Pym's lab assistant. ** Appearance: The same as in the current comics. Antagonists Main Antagonists * Yellowjacket II / Rita DeMara (voiced by Vanessa Marshall) - Ant-Girl's arch-nemesis and a former Athena Industries employee who became Yellowjacket after being infused with a small sample of the Super Soldier serum and donning a Pym Particle suit with wings and Chitauri-made weapons. ** Appearance: The same as in ''Marvel's Spider-Man''. * Black Ant / Eric O' Grady ''' (voiced by Xander Mobus) - A mercenary-for-hire who stole a prototype Ant-Man suit, becoming the criminal Black Ant. He works closely with Yellowjacket and is also romantically obssessed with her, although she never returns her feelings and occasionally smacks him for making stupid mistakes (a relationship similar to the one between Joker and Harley Quinn in DC Comics). ** '''Appearance: A younger version of his counterpart in the comics. His Black Ant suit is a darker variant of his counterpart's original costume. Intelligencia * female villain (voiced by TBD) - The head of Intelligencia. ** Appearance: TBD * Wizard / Bentley Wittman (voiced by Tom Kenny) - A high-tech supervillain who uses Anti-Gravity Discs to commit crimes. ** Appearance: The same as in Ultimate Spider-Man and animated after the males in the show. * TBD (voiced by TBD) - TBD ** Appearance: TBD * Ghost (voiced by Jim Cummings) - A former employee of Stark Industries who had been fired due to irresponsible behavior, and currently a super-criminal equipped with phasing armor and gadgets which can jam or manipulate technology. He is currently employed by Intelligencia. ** Appearance: The same as in ''Marvel's Spider-Man''. Individuals * Whirlwind / David Cannon (voiced by Keith Ferguson) - A super criminal equipped with an high-tech Wind-manipulating armor, which enbles him to fly and conjure devastating tornados. He was the first villain defeated by Ant-Girl before her training with Spider-Man. ** Appearance: The same as in Avengers Assemble. * * Techpire / Ariel Haven (voiced by Rachael MacFarlane) - A socially awkward scientist who created a serum which gave her the power to corrupt technology, using it to steal designs for the now-disbanded Athena Industries. She is shown to be highly infatuated with Ant-Man, much to the objections of Ant-Girl. ** Appearance: The same as in Marvel's Spider-Man. * Red Skeleton / Vladimir Chukoff (voiced by TBD) - TBD ** Appearance: TBD * Black Cat / Felicia Hardy (voiced by Grey DeLisle) - A professional thief with the abilities to manipulate her own (and other people's) luck through eye contact. ** Appearance: The same as in ''Marvel's Spider-Man''. Minor Characters Those include comic relieves and short time appearances. * Flash Thompson (voiced by Benjamin Diskin) - A Midtown High School jock who idolizes Spider-Man, but does not take Ant-Girl seriously, although he is always proven wrong about her when she saves him from hazardous (sometimes embarrassing) situations; most occasionally when he is trying to pick a superhero name for himself. ** Appearance: His civilian form is the same as in Marvel's Spider-Man. References Category:Iago PUC's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:Spin-offs Category:TV shows Category:Disney+ shows Category:Disney Junior shows